That's Not Pidge Anymore
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: She couldn't move her arms. She couldn't move her legs. Her body was not her own anymore. "Pet, come here." She would do as he told, but her body was not her own anymore. It was his. NO SEXUAL THEMES IN THIS STORY.


**I have no idea why I wrote this, it just happened and I don't really know what it is. I kind of like it and it has a bit of a spin on the idea of Galra mind control, mostly on humans. I would kind of like to see that in the show, yet not. Can you imagine the angst and feels for that episode?! ...now I kind of wanna see a mind controlled Sam Holt. THE PIDGE AND MATT ANGST THAT WOULD HAPPEN.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, I'm poor.**

* * *

Everything went so wrong so fast.

It was a normal mission. Liberate a planet from the Galra, that was it. They didn't even have to leave their lions.

No one noticed the Galra slowly surround the Green Lion.

They noticed when Green was shot out of the sky and crashed somewhere in the forest.

" _Lance, Allura, go help Pidge."_

" _We have to get the ships off our tails first."_

No one noticed a single Galra ship head towards the downed lion, then leave quickly.

It took Lance and Allura a bit longer than it should have to get rid of the Galra ships and head towards Green.

The Green Lion was there.

The Green Paladin was not.

" _Guys...Pidge is gone."_

* * *

She glared at Prince Lotor and Haggar through the bars of her cell.

"She has a fire inside her, erasing her memories will only delay an inevitable," The witch shook her head.

"Can you create a mind control device?" Lotor asked.

"I could, it would require a bit of surgery."

The Prince grinned at his captive.

"Do it, I want my new pet to be obedient."

Pidge glared and spit, hitting Lotor's chest. He slapped her.

* * *

Pidge couldn't control her body. She could hear, see, feel what was going on around her, but _she_ couldn't control her own body.

She was trapped in her own body.

She never spoke. Ever since they put that device on her, Pidge moved silently. Never making a sound.

The mind control device has two connected parts. The first part is a thin gray plate attached to the bottom back of her head, near her neck. A small tube connects to another thin plate that is attached between her shoulder blades, right under her neck. Symbols glowed purple on the plates.

"What do you think of my new pet?" Lotor asked his generals.

"The Human Kitty doesn't have any armor," Ezor crouched in front of her.

It was true, Pidge was wearing a black and purple suit that one would connect to a ninja. A black cloak was specially made for her short size, the cloak held her Bayard. The only weapon she would use.

"From the recordings of the Green Paladin's fighting style, she fights much like a ninja," Acxa informed.

"Oh," The chameleon-like Galra nodded.

"The other Paladins won't know what hit them," Zethrid grinned.

 _I don't want to fight my friends._

Kova stared up at Pidge with critical yellow eyes. Then he meowed and rubbed against her legs.

"Awe~, Narti and Kova like you," Ezor cooed in Pidge's face.

"Is she under your complete control?" Acxa whispered to Lotor.

"Her mind is the only thing we cannot control, but her body is completely ours."

 _You can never truly control me._

* * *

Pidge stood behind Lotor and his generals, hood shadowing her face. They stood in front of a simple Galra fighter.

They were waiting for her friends.

The Prince sent a message to the Paladins, pretending to be Pidge asking for a rescue.

It was obviously a trap because he made mistakes that she would never make. Like sending a message.

 _Hopefully they don't show up._

A roar echoed through the air.

 _Nevermind…_

Four of the five lions landed on the desert-like planet. As soon as the Paladins left their lion the particle shields went up.

 _Good._

Her friends stood a few feet away from the Galra, Keith in the lead.

"Where is the Green Paladin?" The current leader demanded.

Lotor ignored him. "I want you Paladins to meet my new pet."

The general's moved to the side to allow Pidge to walk to the Prince's side.

"Who is that?" Lance asked, squinting his eyes.

"I believe you know her well, Red Paladin," Lotor smirked and pulled down her hood. Revealing Pudge's completely emotionless face. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she must have looked _really_ different.

" _Pidge,"_ Her friends yelled.

"What did you do to her?!" Keith snarled.

"With Galra technology and Haggar's magic, I have made your Green Paladin my pet. Completely under my control," Lotor started to pet Pidge's hair. Outwardly, she didn't react. Inwardly, she hissed and cringed.

"Don't touch her!" Allura yelled.

"Why not? She is my pet," The Prince smirked. "Right, pet?"

 _I hope you get shot._

Keith snarled and ran at Lotor, bayard changing to his sword.

"Pet, attack."

 _NO._

Pidge's body did as it was told to do. She pulled out her bayard and activated it. She swiped at Keith, who dodged.

"Pidge! It's me! Keith!"

 _I KNOW! I KNOW!_ She was inwardly crying.

She shot her bayard at Keith, who wrapped it around his sword. She jerked the line, making him stumble towards her.

"Pidge! You can break the control!"

 _I'm trying! I can't!_

The two fought with both sides watching intently. Eventually, Pidge stood over a downed Keith.

"Kill him, pet."

 _NO._

" **NO!"**

The glowing blade of her bayard quickly got close to Keith's neck.

"KATIE!"

The green blade stopped inches from her leader's neck, shaking violently.

 _I WON'T HURT MY FAMILY._

"Katie," Keith whispered this time. Pidge pulled her bayard away, shakenly. "You can break the control."

"KILL HIM!"

"NO!"

* * *

 **Yes, I ended it on a cliffhanger because it just felt right to end it like this. Please review and all that because I'm actually really curious to what responses this will get. IF, BIG IF, I get more inspiration I might to another chapter.**

 **Laters~**


End file.
